Thorn Fire Spell
by Kyla the iNSaNiTY
Summary: K.C. has been walking the Earth for five thousand years looking for the souls of her loved ones. She meets Yugi and his friends, but a certain pharaoh has caught her eye. Will he learn his past from her? Or will he be stuck between sane and psychopath? YamiXOc.
1. Kyra Cortland

Me: In this story Yami and Yugi, Bakura and Ryou, Marik and Malik get separated into two souls. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters. I only own K.C.

K.C.: Enjoy.

Her arms crossed and her hair swaying to the wind while she walks. Her sharp serious, blue eyes glare at the nothingness in front of her. The bottom of her long black coat defying gravity behind her, her necklace of colors glitter at the sun's rays, and her black dress pants rubbing against each other.

She continues walking towards Domino City, Japan. Her eyes glare harder when the city comes to view.

* * *

Yugi Motuo fiddles with his pencil and stares at the clock. One minute till school was over for the day. He sighs and continues to fiddle with the pencil. Téa Gardner tapped Yugi's shoulder and smiled when Yugi turned his head slightly. Yugi smiles back and jumps a little when the bell rings.

Yugi gets up and puts his books in his backpack. He and Téa leave the classroom and meet up with the rest of their friends. Tristan Taylor and Joey Wheeler waited impatiently by the exit of the school.

The four start walking down the street to go to the Kame Game shop for their day of fun.

Yugi opens the door and the little bell jingles. The four run upstairs to Yugi and Yami's room. Yami lies on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He came home earlier than the others. He always has. None of his friends knew how he got home before them. It was quite a mystery.

Yami didn't feel right; he had a feeling all day that something big was going to happen soon. He sighs and sits upright. The door to the room swings open and the four come pouring in.

Joey gets up to Yami and his nose squishes up against the old pharaoh's, "How do ya always get 'ere before anyone?" he said in his Brooklyn accent. Yami just blinked and pushed Joey away by his face, making him fall off in an epic face down.

Joey sits up and rubs his nose, "Dat hurt ya know!"

Yami just ignored him and leaned against the wall with his arms behind his head. Téa rolls her eyes and sits at the foot of the bed. Tristan stifles back a laugh after he saw Joey face plant to the ground.

Yugi looks at Yami in worry. He noticed that Yami has been acting really odd. He didn't talk to them that much and Yugi kept thinking that Yami was skipping school or cutting out early. Yugi just sighs and sits in his computer chair.

* * *

She plays a song from her iPod titled "Me Against the World," a song that fitted her so well. Monster, Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder, Black Vow, and Leave out all the Rest fit the puzzle pieces to her life.

She keeps walking down the street until she bumps into a child. The child was a little girl, her brown eyes glassy and her clothes torn and tattered. The little girl was really skinny and her cheek bones were showing.

The elder just frowns and her eyes grow sharper. She turns and goes over to a fruit stand. She asks the vender for an apple. She pays him and looks at the child. Her frown hardens and she hands the fruit to the child.

The little girl shyly takes the apple and the elder ruffles the kid's hair while walking away. The child yells out thank you to the elder. The elder glances over her shoulder and nods. Not really showing emotion.

She continues to walk down the paved street.

* * *

Joey was doing everything to get Yami's head out of the clouds. Tristan and Téa were laughing the whole time and Yugi just sighs in frustration.

Yami just stares at the ceiling above his head. He just couldn't shake the feeling away. It was like an annoying bug wouldn't get off his back. Yami gets off the bed and leaves the room. The others stare at the door in confusion.

Yami puts on his jacket and exits the shop. Yugi knew what this meant, an evening walk. Yami did it very often ever since the millennium items were destroyed. Yugi and his friends were very surprised that Yami was still "alive." But he didn't talk much, he never gave any of them a glance, he disappears every day and he never gave his charming smirks (as Téa says) Yugi was worried.

The next day of school was slow. Yugi tried to find Yami before the bell rang, but he was gone. Yugi and his friends get to their seats and Yami is found in the corner of the classroom. Yugi side glances and looks back at the chalk board. The teacher enters the room and smiles behind his mustache, "Good morning class. Today we have a new student. And she came all the way from Egypt!"

Yami's ears strain when he hears that. The teacher takes out a piece of paper and clears his throat, "Her name is. . . Um, Ms. Kyra Cortland Thorn."

He motions to the door and a girl with sharp serious, blue eyes. She stands in front of the class with a hand on her hip. Her clothes were the male school uniforms and her hair was REALLY long! Her hair was straight and it ended in the middle of her calves. It was dark chocolate brown and her bangs were messy.

Her pale skin didn't say she was from Egypt and her eyes defiantly didn't say that ether.

She doesn't say anything. "Well Ms Thorn, you will sit next to Yami Motou." The teacher points to the corner were Yami was. She nods slowly and goes around the other seats. She sits down next to Yami, takes out a book, and starts reading.

"Okay class, since it's Friday, I'll let you talk to your friends for the day until lunch." The teacher said to the class. The students take the liberty to go over to their friends seats. Yugi goes to the ex-pharaoh's seat. Yugi's friends follow including Marik and Ryou.

They surround Yami, "Yami, what's the matter with you?" Yugi asks in concern. "Yeah, ya have been actin' odd lately." Joey adds. Yami says nothing; he just rests his head into his hands. He tries to look around the room without meeting his friends' eyes. His eyes wonder until they land on the new girl, her eyes on the book in front of her, her hair looking smooth as silk, and her blueness reminded Yami of someone.

He just didn't know who.

His friends keep pestering him until the school bell rings. Kyra Cortland closes her book and grabs her stuff to get to lunch.

Tristan and Joey were dragging Yami to the lunch room and planted him at their table. Marik, Ryou, Téa and Yugi joined them. They all take out their lunches and start eating. Yami just stares at his food. In the corner of his eye, he could see Kyra Cortland sitting by herself and still reading that book.

Yami ignores his friends and goes over to the free seat in front of the dark brunette. He sets himself in front of her and she doesn't glance up. She senses someone in front of her, but she didn't bother to look up.

The others notice and Joey growls, "Why does he keep ignorin' us?"

Téa glares at the dark brunette with daggers. Kyra Cortland keeps her eyes on her book until a voice interrupts her, "Um… Hello." She finally looks up from her book and meets reddish-violet eyes. Her blue eyes look at him in concern. Yami gulps and rubs the back of his head nervously, "Uh, what's your name?" Yami really wasn't listening in class, so he never caught her name.

She stays silent until she says, "Kyra Cortland Thorn" she said solemnly. Yami sighs, "Yami Motou" the name rang a bell, but he couldn't think of it.

Kyra Cortland blinks and glances over to Yami's friends, "Are those you're friends?" she asked in a monotone voice. Yami looks over to where she was looking. He nods. She gets up to her feet and walks over to the table. Yugi sees her coming and he braces himself for anything.

Kyra Cortland stops in front of the table and everyone stares at her in confusion. Yugi was the first to speak, "Hello. Would you like to sit with-"

"NO!"

Yugi jumps. Téa's dagger eyes sharpen, "She's NOT going to sit here!"

"Um, Téa, that's really rude." Ryou says, "She can sit with us if she wants to, she can."

Kyra Cortland frowns, sits next to Ryou and takes her book out again. Yami joins them and sits next Kyra Cortland. Joey scratches his cheek and said, "So Kyra, ya from E-"

"Don't call me 'Kyra' egg casket." She said sourly, "its Kyra Cortland . . . or K.C."

Joey rolls his eyes, "Whateva, so 'K.C.' you're from Egypt?"

"Yes."

"What's ya towns' name?"

"Cairo."

"Why you come 'ere?"

"None of your business."

Joey puffs up his cheeks, "What ar ya thinkin' 'bout Domino High?"

"Never been to a school that long to answer that one."

"Do ya like us so far?"

K.C. looks up from her book and studies the group, "I say you have a fine little group of friends." Her eyes trail down to her hands, "I lost my friends. And family."

Everyone jumps in surprise, "YOU'RE AN ORPHAN!?" they all yell. She does nothing but goes back to her book. Ryou taps her shoulder, she grunts in response, "What happened to them?" he asks innocently. K.C. sighs and answers, "A fire. A black fire."

Ryou frowns and hugs her arm. K.C. snaps her head to his direction, "That's so sad." He said in a cracking voice. K.C.'s eyes soften, but her mouth is still a thin line. She pets his snow white hair, "Yeah. Sad…"

After school K.C. started walking down the street. Yugi runs over to her and stopped her, "Hey K.C.!" she turns and frowns. "What do you want?" she said coldly.

"Do you have a place to stay?" K.C. shakes her head, "Why?"

"Well I was thinking 'cuz you have nowhere to go. I thought you would like to stay with us." K.C. just stares at Yugi. She sighs and mumbles fine.

Me: That's chapter 1. If it's short sorry.

K.C.: Join the iNSaNiTY Group. Just Pm Kyla and yada yada yada.

Tara: Don't flame or conplain. Read &amp; Review!


	2. Broken Bones, Nightmares and Pants

Me: Whoa, I got fans! Yay! You guys rock! I thought this story was going to suck eggs! Alrighty, here's the chapter. Sorry it's short and late. School.

K.C.: Enjoy.

Yugi and K.C. walk in silence. K.C. just stares ahead with a blank expression and Yugi kept twiddling his thumbs the whole time. He didn't know what to say to her, she was just so quiet.

It was odd that she was wearing boy school clothes and she claims that she was from Egypt. But the skin tone and eye color said the opposite completely. The Egyptians had darker color eyes and their skin was tan. But maybe not all were like that, or she was lying. She was as tall as Yami too, come to think of it, she was quite tall.

Yugi sighs and keeps twiddling until a voice stops the duo, "There you are you little dweeb!" the gruff voice said. Yugi and K.C. stopped and turn their heads to the right, "Hope you got some money for me and my boys." A teen with blue hair said.

K.C. just stared at him without blinking; she just blankly looked at him with a frown. He grabs her arm and growled in a seductive tone, "You look pretty sexy, why dontcha ditch this loser and hand out with a real man. What do you say?"

K.C. just stares at him with dead blue eyes, "No answer? I'll make you answer!" he twists her arm back and pins her to the wall. K.C. cringes in pain and Yugi was grabbed by the blue haired teen's men. K.C.'s eyes flash red for a brief second, "You shouldn't have done that." She said in an angry tone. She untwists her arm and twists the thug's arm in the process. While that happened a loud CRACK was heard until-

SNAP!

The guy's arm broke! He falls to the ground screaming in pain. His men run over to him letting go of Yugi. K.C. takes Yugi's hand and takes him home. Yugi was shaking in fear the whole way. K.C. looked so scary when she snapped the bully's arm.

Her eyes filled with anger still and she rushed her steps. Yugi wanted to stop; he didn't want her near his house anymore. She was dangerous! K.C. goes to the door of the Kame Game shop and Yugi yanks his hand from her grip. She snaps her head around and looked at Yugi in confusion. Yugi glared at her, "What did you do back there!? You hurted someone!"

K.C.'s face goes back to emotionless, "I did it in self defense."

"But you broke the guy's arm!"

"So?"

"Why!?"

"Because I had to, it was a natural thing to do."

Yugi glares at her harder, "I don't want you to hurt anyone! It's just . . . just. . ."

"Wrong?"

"Yeah!"

K.C. just stares at him blankly, but bows her head, "I understand, you think I'm going to hurt your grandfather and brother?"

"How did you-"

"Yami told me." She enters the shop leaving Yugi to stand there, stunned. The little bell rings and Solomon sets his newspaper down, "Sorry, the shop is closed for the night."

The dark brunette bows her head slightly, "I'm Kyra Cortland, or K.C. I rather prefer. Your grandsons have asked for me stay here until I get a place to stay."

Solomon cocks an eyebrow, "Is that so?" Solomon turns and calls out for Yami, "Yami! Come down here!"

Yami's footsteps are heard coming down the stairs, "Yes grandpa-" he stops. His eyes widen, K.C. was here?! Why! Yami can strangely feels his cheeks burn up, "Um… hello K.C. Why are you here?"

"Your little brother asked me to stay here."

Yami's eye twitches, "Is that so? Well I guess I'll take you to our room. Follow me." Yami turns and starts going upstairs.

K.C. bows slightly to Solomon, "Thank you Shimon. I promise I will not be troubled."

K.C. goes after Yami. Solomon just sits there, 'Shimon?'

Yami opens the door to his room and lets K.C. in first. Yugi is heard downstairs with his grandfather, doing something. K.C. drops her bag on Yami's bed.

"Is it alright if I change?" she asks monotone-ly. Yami nods and he lies in his bed with his eyes closed and arms behind his head. A shirt lands on his leg and he cracks an eye open to see what K.C. was doing.

Big mistake.

When he cracked his eye opened, he regretted it. He saw the bare back of Kyra Cortland! His face turns beet red and he throws a pillow on his face.

He starts to feel a little dribble of blood run down from his nose. K.C. throws on her night shirt and turns to see Yami buried in pillows.

"Yami?" she reaches over and yanks the pillow away. Yami jumps and covers his nose with his hands, "Yami?" she repeats, "Are you alright?" Yami's face turns redder than ever before, "Fine." He squeaked. K.C. just blankly stares at him. Yami studies her clothes; she wore a giant black t-shirt that went down to her mid-thighs. But Yami felt blood rushing faster from his nose, she had no pants on!

"K-K.C.?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Uh- never mind." Yami said quickly. K.C. sits next to him and takes out her book. When she starts reading Yami looks at the cover. There were no words on it, or a picture. It was just a brown worn out book. It looked almost ancient! "What are you reading?" he asks.

The dark brunette ignores him. Yami thinks of a different way to say the question, "Where did you get that book?"

K.C. closes the book, "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, I'm just a little curious."

"That's not the truth. I know it isn't, don't lie to me."

Yami looked stunned, but shook it away, "Fine, I'm just wondering what it was."

"That is still being curious, but I'll accept it. If," She glares at Yami, "you don't ask any more questions or antagonize me about it. Got it?"

Yami nods eagerly. K.C. sighs and takes a deep breath for dramatic effect, "It's a journal." She said plainly.

She turns her back on him and continues to read. Yami just sat there. Seriously!? That's it!? That's just pointless! But the questions ringed in his head. Whose journal was it? Her ancestors? Her parents? A friend? Her friends and family did die.

But if it was a fire, wouldn't the book be burnt? What was so interesting about this journal anyway? The door opens and Yugi pops his head in the room, "Dinner's ready."

K.C. closes the book and throws it into her pack. She leaves the room and goes downstairs with Yami behind her. Yami felt the urge to ask all those questions. But he thought it would be best to ask when they're alone.

Dinner was so silent the whole time. Yugi would glance at K.C. every five seconds, Yami didn't know why.

Solomon just couldn't stand the silence, so he started a conversation with K.C., "So Kyra, where you-"

"Don't call me 'Kyra,' its Kyra Cortland or K.C."

Solomon cocked an eyebrow, "Why can't we call you Kyra?"

The dark brunette glares at the old man, "Just because."

Yugi was sweating bullets now. Solomon just continues to look at her in a puzzling look, "Okay," he searches for a different topic, "Where you from? I heard Yugi tell me you're from Egypt. Is that true?"

K.C. nods slowly, "Yes, but no one believes that."

"Why's that?"

"Because, I don't hold their dark features."

"Are you related to a scientist? That makes sense."

"No, born and raised by the original culture."

Yami pokes at his food; he has lived in Egypt thousands of years ago. But he never noticed pale skinned people. (A/N I know Kisara has pale skin, but Yami don't know)

K.C. scoots her chair back and picks up her plate, "If you want, I can do the dishes for you."

Solomon shook his head, "Oh no, we don't want you to do our work. You're a guest."

K.C. nods slowly, "Fine." Her dead eyes sparkle a little. Yami notices it.

K.C. puts the plate in the sink and goes upstairs. That's when Yami noticed; she was wearing sweat pants! Where did those come from? He could have sworn she didn't have any pants on.

* * *

That night, Yami and Yugi had to figure where to put K.C. to go to bed. The couch was unnecessary, it wasn't sleep-able and the two defiantly didn't want to wake up with a broken back. That only happened once.

"Why don't you go downstairs and sleep on the couch?" Yugi suggested to the elder, "I'm younger so you should go and let her have your bed."

"No!" Yami snapped, "Why don't you let her sleep in your bed? You did that when Téa spent the night."

"Then I woke up with an aching back! I thought I became an old man!"

Yami rolled his eyes, "All you do is whine about that day. Can't you just drop it!"

Yami felt a hand constrict around his wrist. He snaps his head around, a sleeping form of K.C. bundle in his blanket. Yami was surprised that she fell asleep already. For some reason, this serious girl looked so cute asleep. Scratch that, she looked ADORABLE!

Yami felt a smile tug at his lips, but didn't show it. Yugi giggled, "Looks like you will sleep on the couch."

Yami groans in frustration and tries to tug his hand away, but the grip wouldn't loosen. Yami growls, "Geez, this girl is stronger than Kaida's henchmen!" he keeps tugging, but the girl would not let go. Yugi giggles again, "I guess you'll have to sleep with her."

Yami blushed hard, "Why in the name of Ra would I do that?!"

Yugi knew where this was going, "No! Not like that!"

* * *

"Monster!"

"Killer!"

"Murderer!"

The words stab her over and over. She clutches her hand into a fist, "What? What did I do wrong?"

"Slave!"

"Killer!"

She clutches her fist tighter; it felt as if she was squeezing something. But she ignored it.

"I'm… I'm not a killer!" she yelled, "I didn't kill anyone!"

The voices repeat the words "murderer" and "killer" again and again. Her fists grow tighter that her palms started bleeding, "Stop! Stop it!" she screams.

"MONSTER!"

"MURDERER!"

"KILLER!"

"SLAVE!"

"STOP IT!" she throws her hands on her head and starts grasping it. Tears stream from her eyes, "Shut up! SHUT UP! SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!"

"K.C.! Wake up!"

K.C.'s eyes snap open. Reddish-purple eyes clash with her blue ones. K.C.'s eyes were wide with fear and her voice was hoarse. Yami holds the dark brunette in place by the shoulders and furrows his eyebrows, "What's the matter?"

K.C. didn't say a word, she just threw herself on him and nuzzles on his bare chest. Yami's eyes grow wide in shock, but just wraps his arms around her. Hushing her and cooing her. Tears tugged at the corners of her eyes, but she forces them not to fall.

"K.C., are you alright?" Yami asks, "Did you have a bad dream?"

K.C. never answers, she just cuddles deeper into his warm chest. He felt so familiar. And she knew why, she missed him so much. She still couldn't believe he was gone. She missed the warm feeling, she hated to be cold.

He would always hold her when she was scared and sobbing. Holding her while she felt alone. She never wanted him gone; she never wanted them to leave her.

So many years passed since the fire.

Yami waited for an answer, but she never said a word. She just nuzzled and cuddled into his chest until she fell asleep. Yami gently settled her down and pulled the covers over her now unconscious form. He was about to leave the room, but was stopped by a hand and a small voice, "Please… Don't leave me… Femi."

Yami stared at the sleeping girl, Femi? What does that mean? Was that one of her friends' names or her parents? He started to feel terrible; she was alone in the world… no parents, no friends… no lover. Yami shoved that thought away into the back of his mind. He lied down and drifted to sleep.

Me: Next chap! Femi means "my love" in Egyptian and Harere does too. Harere is the nickname K.C.'s love gave her and Femi was the one she gave him. Do you like, hate, made any mistakes, too fast, too slow? Review please!


	3. Truth or Dare? Or Double Double?

Me: People really like this story! If I land to 18 favs, then I'll REALLY get to it! Sorry, school. Summers coming up though!

K.C.: Enjoy…

The sun raises and its golden ribbons shine through the window. Yami's eyes slowly open as he awakens. He sits up and stretches his arms and back. A red mark caught his eye. He pulls his arm closer and finds five nail marks, they bled slowly.

Yami wondered what K.C. was dreaming about. It sure must be scary. She squeezed his arm till it bled.

Yami turns his head to where the sleeping girl was resting. But she was nowhere to be seen. Yami blinked the sleep out of his eyes more and gets up from the bed. He digs through his clothes and pulls out his black tank top.

He throws it on and spots Yugi, still sleeping and snug in his bed. Yami smiles slightly, but a smell hits his nose. He sniffs the air and goes downstairs.

When his nose led him to the kitchen, he poked his head in. K.C. was zooming back and forth in the kitchen with various things cooking in the stove and pans sizzling on top of it.

K.C. senses Yami's presence, but ignored him. She goes over to the cabinet and takes out three plates. "Breakfast will be ready shortly," K.C. said monotonely, "You better wake your grandfather and brother."

Yami nodded slowly and went back upstairs. After a few minutes, Yugi and Solomon were fully awake. Well, half awake.

Solomon was a little difficult to wake up, but he got up with sleep in his old eyes. Yugi, Yami had to wrestle him awake.

The three guys sat around the table, a second later K.C. sets plates in front of them. She plopped eggs, bacon, pancakes, and what seemed like bread on their plates.

The three's mouths water and started digging in. Yami takes a bite and looks over to K.C., "Aren't you eating anything?" he asked after he swallowed.

K.C. shook her head, "This is your meal, I'm not needed." She turns her back on them and grabbed a black coat. She threw it on and opened the front door.

"Where you going?" Yugi asked with his mouth full.

K.C. stopped and looked at him, "Out." She shuts the door behind her and leaves.

Yami stared at the door. "It was really nice of that young lady for her to cook, but she didn't have too," Solomon said, breaking Yami's thoughts. He takes a bite of the bread and stared at it in confusion, "What bread is this?"

The bread was flat and yellow. It looked like a sand dollar you find on the beach. It seemed as if it would be a biscuit, but without any yeast. But it tasted different, it was hard to explain but it tasted flaky and buttery. Delish.

Yami picked up his plate and threw away the rest of the food on it in the trash. He grabs his blue jacket and left the shop.

He walked down the sidewalk and looked for the dark brunette. His catches on something, long darkish black brown hair next to a messy black haired girl.

The black haired child looked up at the dark brunette and smiled while giggling. The dark brunette ignored her, but when they went to the fruit vendor, the elder bought an apple and gave it to the girl.

The girl said thank you and left. Yami went closer to the dark haired elder and asked, "Who is that?"

K.C. ignored him and turned her back on him. She walked down the street trying to get away from Yami, but he follows her next to her.

She sighed and growled, "What do you want?"

"I just have a few ques-"

"I asked you not to ask me those questions." K.C. snapped, interrupting Yami.

Yami glared at her, "Well, it isn't those questions. These are different."

K.C. rolled her eyes and grunted, "Fine."

Yami took the opportunity, "Who was that girl?"

"I don't know." K.C. answered dully.

Yami cocked a brow, "Then why did you buy her an apple?"

"Because she's hungry."

Yami sighed, "Why did you make breakfast for us, but didn't eat yourself?" he also noticed she never ate her dinner either.

"Not hungry."

"What was that bread you made?"

"I thought your family were Egyptian experts?"

"We are but-"

"Find that answer yourself."

Yami sighed, but then asked, "How did that black fire started and how did it kill your town?"

K.C. stopped, whirled around and grabbed Yami by throat. She squeezed just slightly, but enough for him to still breathe. Her eyes flash red, "Don't you EVER bring that up."

She lets go of him and leaves him, stunned.

The doorbell rings and Yugi runs down stairs. He opens the front door and smiles, "Nice to see you guys." He said cheerfully.

Téa, Joey, Tristan, Marik and Ryou entered the room. Yugi leads them upstairs to his and Yami's room and enters. They find Yami sitting on Yugi's bed with a confused look on his face.

K.C. was sitting on Yami's bed with her back on Yami and her nose in that journal.

Yugi looked at Yami for an explanation, but Yami just shrugged. Yugi puffed and stomped over to K.C., but was stopped by Ryou, "If she's in a bad mood, let it go." He said shyly.

Yugi looks at Ryou, then to K.C. and sighs, "Alright."

Joey claps his hands together, "All 'ight, what game shall we play?"

Marik grinned slyly, "How about Spin the Bottle?"

"No way!" Téa said, "How about a board game?"

"Boring," Tristan groaned, "Let's just watch TV or something."

"I got it!" Joey cheered, "Truth or Dare!"

If K.C. had cat ears, they would perk up in curiosity. Everyone cheered, "Yeah!"

Everyone, even Yami, sat around in a circle. K.C. was still looking into the journal.

Ryou looked over to her and asked, "Ms. K.C.? Is it ok if you play with us?"

K.C. looked at him and sighed, "Fine. But…"

"But what?" Marik asked.

"… I don't know how to play."

Joey hopped up and dragged her off the bed, "I'll tell ya!"

He plopped her right next to Ryou and Yami. She closed her book and placed it gingerly on her lap.

"All 'ight, how ta play is that if someone asked for a dare, they get a dare. If it's ta truth, they have to answer a question of some kind, but have to answer it truthfully."

The dare part didn't worry her, but the truth one did. She didn't want to break the rules; she learned the hard way about that. She knew that they were going to ask personal questions.

Mostly Yami.

"Ok, I'll start. Marik, truth or dare?"

"… Dare."

Joey smirked, "I dare you to… lick Téa's face!"

Marik blushed madly and Téa's face went mad, "No Joey!" she snapped, "He's not going t-"

Marik leaned over and licked her cheek. She blushed madly and glared at Joey, "You are SO DEAD!"

Joey gulped. "Ryou," Marik asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Um, truth?"

"Awwww," Marik pouted, "Fine. What do you think about my sister?"

Ryou thought for a moment, "Well, she's nice but she kinda scares me…" Before Marik could reply, Ryou asked Joey, "Joey! Truth or dare?"

"Ummmmmm… Dare!"

Ryou scratched his chin, "I dare you to go over to Marik and kick him."

Joey looked over to Marik and gulped. He got up and gave Marik a good swift kick in the ass. Marik falls on his face yelling, "OW! I'm going to kill you!"

Joey looked over to K.C., who was reading the journal, and said with a sly smile, "K.C., truth or dare."

K.C. didn't look up from her book, "Dare."

"I dare you to sing Wreaking Ball!"

"Don't know what that is."

Joey looked at her in confusion, "Gandam Style?"

"Nope."

"Baby?"

"Nuh-uh"

"Turn Me On?"

"No."

Joey was getting flustered, "I bet your lying."

"I never lie."

Joey glared at her, "Fine. Sing some sort of song!"

K.C. puts down the book and sighed, "Fine." She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and starts singing a tune.

تأتي سهلة ، وسهلة التنقل  
هذا هو فقط كيف كنت تعيش ، يا  
تأخذ ، خذ ، خذ كل شيء  
ولكن هل تتخلى أبدا  
يجب أن أعرفك كان ورطة  
من أول قبلة  
كان عينيك مفتوحة على مصراعيها  
لماذا كانوا فتح ؟

أعطاك كل ما كان  
و كنت قذف بها في سلة المهملات  
كنت قذف بها في سلة المهملات ، فعلتم  
أن تعطيني كل الحب الخاص بك  
هو كل ما طلبت من أي وقت مضى 'السبب  
ما كنت لا أفهم

فما استقاموا لكم فاستقيموا التقاط قنبلة ليا  
رمي يدي على شفرة ليا  
فما استقاموا لكم فاستقيموا القفز أمام قطار ليا  
كنت أعرف أنني سأفعل أي شيء  
أوه أوه ، وأود أن تذهب من خلال كل هذا الألم  
اتخاذ رصاصة مباشرة من خلال دماغي  
نعم ، وأود أن يموت ليا ، وطفل رضيع  
ولكنك لن تفعل الشيء نفسه

أسود، أسود ، أسود و أزرق  
ضربوني 'سمسم أنا خدر  
يقول الشيطان قلت "يا "  
عند العودة إلى حيث كنت من  
امرأة مجنونة ، امرأة سيئة  
هذا فقط ما كنت  
نعم ، عليك أن تبتسم في وجهي  
ثم مزق الفرامل من سيارتي

أعطاك كل ما كان  
و كنت قذف بها في سلة المهملات  
كنت قذف بها في سلة المهملات ، نعم فعلتم  
أن تعطيني كل الحب الخاص بك  
هو كل ما طلبت من أي وقت مضى ، 'السبب  
ما لا يفهم هو

فما استقاموا لكم فاستقيموا التقاط قنبلة ليا  
رمي يدي على شفرة ليا  
فما استقاموا لكم فاستقيموا القفز أمام قطار ليا  
كنت أعرف أنني سأفعل أي شيء ل يا  
أوه أوه ، وأود أن تذهب من خلال كل هذا الألم  
اتخاذ رصاصة مباشرة من خلال دماغي  
نعم ، وأود أن يموت ليا ، وطفل رضيع  
ولكنك لن تفعل الشيء نفسه

لا، أنت لن تفعل الشيء نفسه  
أنت لن تفعل الشيء نفسه  
كنت أبدا أن تفعل الشيء نفسه

ولكن لا يزال فما استقاموا لكم فاستقيموا التقاط قنبلة ليا  
رمي يدي على شفرة ليا  
فما استقاموا لكم فاستقيموا القفز أمام قطار ليا  
كنت أعرف أنني سأفعل أي شيء

ولكن حبيبي كنت لا تزال قبض قنبلة ليا  
رمي يدي على شفرة ليا  
فما استقاموا لكم فاستقيموا القفز أمام قطار ليا  
كنت أعرف أنني سأفعل أي شيء  
أوه أوه ، وأود أن تذهب من خلال كل هذا الألم  
اتخاذ رصاصة مباشرة من خلال دماغي  
نعم ، وأود أن يموت ليا ، وطفل رضيع  
ولكنك لن تفعل الشيء نفسه

لا، أنت لن تفعل الشيء نفسه  
أنت لن تفعل الشيء نفسه  
أوه ، وكنت أبدا أن تفعل الشيء نفسه  
لا، لا لا لا يا

Everyone sat silently. They had no IDEA what she just said. It sounded odd and weird, but yet… she sounded so beautiful.

Even though they had no idea what she just said, they thought she did well. But Téa, she thought that she was even stranger than ever.

But the only one, who understood it, was Yami. It didn't seem like a sad song but… Was she trying to say something about her past that way? Thought that nobody would know?

…

Why?

What?

H-

"All 'ight," Joey broke Yami's thoughts, "K.C., now you need to-"

"Yami. Truth… or dare?" K.C. said.

Yami looked over to her, "Um… Dare?"

Big mistake.

"I dare you to…" K.C. didn't show any emotion, but a glint appeared in her eyes. A golden glint, "Kiss anybody here that you care about."

Yami and everybody's faces turned red. K.C. just opened the journal up again and started reading again. "Well? I'm waiting." She said monotonely.

Yami gulped.

"Yo, Yami. You know you don't have to do it." Joey chuckled.

K.C. puts her book under her eyes and they flashed red, "Do it, or face the penalty game."

Yami's ears strained. He knew the penalty game, but the way he did it back when he was first free from the millennium puzzle (as a spirit) he would play the shadow games on people who did badly. Like Kujirada.

That blue haired jerk. He always bullied Yugi. Yami hoped he still didn't bully him.

Yami gulped again and looked over to everyone.

If he kisses Joey or Tristan, they'd think he was gay and loved them. Not. Going. To. Happen.

Marik, still think he's gay but with a pinch of murdering him after five seconds.

Ryou, again gay, but Ryou will lose his innocence and will avoid him for all eternity.

Yugi, he was his freaking "brother" for Christ sake!

Téa… Well, she was a girl. (So was K.C., but he thinks he might get a slow choke-to-death thing.) But, Yugi had a crush on her, but if he kisses her… Yugi will never forgive him.

So, only one choice. Thank goodness K.C. never said the lips so…

He got to his feet and went over to Téa and kissed her cheek. Téa's cheeks went fully red and Yugi looked horrified.

Yami went back to his seat next to K.C. K.C. glared at him with death written all over her face. Her eyes went red, but faded back to blue. She puts down her book and stands to her feet.

"I'm going out," she said monotonely, "This game is boring me." Everyone stared at her as she throws on her black long coat and left the building.

Everyone turned their heads towards Yami. He looked flustered. He got to his feet and ran out the door, grabbing his jacket on the way out.

He ran a little faster and tried to catch up with K.C. But she disappears around the corner.

K.C. walked down the alleyway, and then started to walk faster, and faster, and faster, until she started running.

She ran all the way down the pitch black galley and slowed down at the dead end. She looks up at the wall with a blank expression, until it was twisted in rage and she punched the wall.

Debreu flew from the wall from the new formed dent. K.C. started panting and rested her head against the cold bricks.

Tears threatened to escape from her cold blue eyes, but forced them back. She couldn't cry, she needed to be strong.

She promised him…

"Heh heh, you are still pathetic than ever."

K.C. whooshed around and her blue eyes clashed with blank red. The pair of eyes was filled with humor as two more pairs popped up.

A pair of blank blue eyes and red spiraling pupils on the other.

K.C. glared at them, "So… you followed me."

The spiral laughs, "Of course we did! We always follow you and you know it!"

K.C. glared at the eyes, "Where's your 'ring leader?'"

"She's still in Egypt." The blue eyes sobbed.

"What do you want from me?" K.C. growled in annoyance.

The red blank eyes chuckled, "Nothing. Just… a little 'warning.'"

"When did you start giving warnings to me?"

The eyes disappear. "Hey!" K.C. yelled, "Get back here you COWARDS!"

A glass bottle breakers and K.C. hears manly chuckles. "Well, sexy just came right back to me."

'Oh… f***'

Me: Second chap coming soon! Summer coming! English lyrics from the Aribic!

Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all  
But you never give  
Should've known you was trouble  
From the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open  
Why were they open?

Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did

To give me all your love  
Is all I ever asked 'cause  
What you don't understand

I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything  
Oh oh, I would go through all of this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for ya, baby  
But you won't do the same

Black, black, black and blue  
Beat me 'til I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said "hey"  
When you get back to where you're from  
Mad boy, bad boy  
That's just what you are  
Yeah, you'll smile in my face  
Then rip the brakes out my car

Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes you did

To give me all your love  
Is all I ever asked, 'cause  
What you don't understand is

I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya  
Oh oh, I would go through all of this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for ya, baby  
But you won't do the same

No, you won't do the same  
You wouldn't do the same  
You'd never do the same

But still I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything

But darling I'd still catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything  
Oh oh, I would go through all of this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for ya, baby  
But you won't do the same

No, you won't do the same  
You wouldn't do the same  
Oh, you'd never do the same  
No, no no no oh

Me: Yeah… Don't flame or complain, Read &amp; Review.


	4. Why Me?

Me: Well, here it is muchachos!

K.C.: Enjoy some ass kicking and maybe a close r… r… um…

Me: Aping!

K.C.: Uh… yeah.

K.C. glared at the blue haired bully and bared her teeth, "What do you want?"

He chuckles, "You. I like women who play hard to get."

K.C. just stood there, but then remembered what the eyes said.

'Just giving you a little 'warning.'"

K.C. didn't know what that meant. Was it the bully? No, they hate her so much they try to kill her. Someone going to die? Nope, they don't care about anybody but themselves. So that leads to one thing…

Oh

F***

K.C. didn't feel any different, she felt like it never left. But… there's only one way to find out. If it's gone, this is going to hurt like hell and maybe kill her.

She didn't care before she came to Domino city. But now she was so close she could taste the blood. She's not a vampire, that's just a saying.

She wanted to die so much, but it was impossible. But if it's gone, why now? Do the Egyptian Gods hate her that much? Nope. Just Seth.

She readied herself in a fighting stance for caution. The gang just laughed. "What? You're going to fight Kujirada? How pathetic!"

'So that's the guy's name.' K.C. growled in her head, but noticed something, 'I… I thought I broke his arm!'

Kujirada had no sling or anything, it looked fine and healthy. Now K.C. was very confused.

"Get her." Kujirada said. His men ran over to her with a bat and a rope. What were they going to do, kidnap her? Ha! She could beat them in just a snap.

Or… Maybe not if it's gone.

She twirled away from the gang members and swept them off their feet with a roundhouse kick.

They fell flat on their backs, but quickly gat back up to their feet, with pissed off expressions.

K.C. brushed a strand of hair out of her face and dodged the two thugs. The one with the bat swung behind him and hit K.C. square in the face. She fell to the ground and hit her head on the cold concrete.

She haven't felt pain in so long, she forgot how it felt. And it hurted like damn hell!

Her eyesight was making colored spots, but she controlled her concentration. She tried to push herself off the ground, but a foot shoved her back down.

A dark chuckle ran in her ears and she felt rope being tied to her hands and feet. This felt very familiar, and she didn't want a flashback of that event.

She felt her pants being pulled to her ankles and her leathery long coat resting on her bare legs.

What were they doing? That's when it hit her. What was that word…?

Gang something.

Gang…

Gang…

Gangbanging?

Yeah. That's it.

Wait? WHAT?!

THEY WERE GOING TO R*** HER!

K.C. struggled and squirmed. She was about to scream, but she felt a cloth covering her mouth. She inhales it accidently and starts to feel dozy.

Damn it, chloroform. K.C. tried to fight it, but it took control over her. She couldn't do anything. Damn, I'm so useless and weak. They might as well kill me. I deserve to die…

A voice is heard.

"K.C.! Where did you go?"

Running footsteps echo through the alley. A gasp is heard.

"You're a too late, pipsqueak, she's my girl now. Boys, take him out. I'll save some fun for you later."

"Yes, boss." A pair of chuckles said.

They run towards the man, but a golden eye appears on his forehead. A blast of energy pushes the thugs off their feet and hit the wall, knocked out cold.

Kujirada got off of K.C. and yelled, "You stay out of this, chump! This is my girl, and she's gonna have a good time." He growled seductively at the last part.

A dark chuckle escapes the other's lips, "Oh really? How about we play a game, shall we?"

Kujirada looked at him in anger, "What kinda game?"

The other just shrugs, "Any kind of game, I don't care. But…" he smirks, "It needs to involve a bat, a knife, and a handkerchief."

Kujirada laughs, "Alright, you got yourself a deal! But, whoever wins gives the loser a punishment and get's to do what they want to do with the chick."

K.C. couldn't believe how vulgar this guy was! But, the other sounded familiar, and… game?

What kinda game?

K.C. starts to smirk in her mind, 'Ah, the shadow game. How delightful.'

Kujirada took the bat away from his partners bat from his clutching hands and took a pocket knife from his pocket. He turns to the man and grins evilly, "I've got a game; you take the handkerchief and I take the bat and knife."

The man takes the piece of cloth. Kujirada smirks, "Now, I beat you with the bat and kill you with the knife!"

Kujirada charges at the man with the bat in hand. He swings it towards the man's head, but he just lifts his arm and stops the bat. He felt a bruise forming on his arm.

He snatches the bat and whacked it up against the blue haired man's head. He fell to the ground with no consciousness.

The man goes over to K.C. and untied her. He took the rope and tied the three men up.

He takes the handkerchief and wraps it around Kujirada's mouth. It still had some chloroform on it, so it would keep the guy out.

He went back to K.C., pulled her pants back up, and picked her up gingerly.

He left the alleyway and the eye on his forehead disappears. He starts running towards the Kame Game shop.

K.C. tried opening her eyes, but all she could do is trust her hearing. Her face hurted like damned hell and she felt her wrists and ankles bleeding.

He throat even hurted. It felt as if blood was running out of her throat.

She couldn't see or speak…

The pain sure felt terrible, but it was proof it was gone.

Her immortality.

The bobbing movement from the running was soothing her. It felt as if she was on a rocking ship across the Nile.

But what was even better, she was warm. Nice and warm in his strong arms.

A door slams open and K.C. hears a yell. "Yugi! Grandpa! Somebody call the hospital!"

Yugi went downstairs and said, "Yami? What's the m-" Yugi stopped and spotted K.C.

He ran back upstairs and everyone went running down. K.C. felt herself being passed on to someone else. These arms felt cold. "What happen to 'er?!" a Brooklyn accent asked. Joey.

Yami explained as fast as he can, but he left out the part with the "game."

Everyone thought that Yami lost his powers, but no. They were still there, just not as strong.

K.C. was set down on the couch. The hard, uncomfortable couch. K.C. felt herself drift away; she forced herself to be focused.

She didn't want to sleep. She never slept for many years, except that one night. She didn't like sleeping because of those nightmares.

The first time she fell asleep, those nightmares been coming and going ever since.

"I tried to call the hospital, but they won't pick up the damn phone!" Marik yells in frustration.

The group had to improvise now. They ran from one side to the other to get bandages, disinfectant, and ice.

After a painful hour, K.C. was bandaged and iced.

Everyone went to bed, because how late it got to be. But K.C. finally found her voice, "…Yami…"

Yami stopped and looked over his shoulder. He smiled, "Well, you're finally awake."

K.C. looked at him blankly, "I was never asleep. I just couldn't open my eyes."

Yami rolled his eyes, "Sure, whatever you say."

K.C. glared at him. Yami went over to her and sat on a chair, "Are you ok? Does anything hurt?"

K.C. nodded.

"What is it?"

"My pride…"

Yami chuckled, "Don't worry, your pride will heal-"

"And… my heart…"

Yami arched a brow, "What do you mean by that?"

K.C.'s eyes went soft and she turned to her side. Yami waited for an answer, but she didn't say anything.

Yami sighed and got off the chair, "Well, good night." He went upstairs and quietly went to his bed, trying not to step on his friends on the ground. He took off his shirt and lay down on the comfy mattress.

He stared at the ceiling, and felt a pane in his heart. Did a knife just stab him?

Yami didn't know why, but he felt guilty.

He felt as if he just killed something. But he didn't.

He sighs, closes his eyes and let's sleep take over.

Back downstairs, K.C. sits up and rubs her head. She gets to her feet and ignored the pain her ankles were giving.

She went outside and walked the whole night, staying awake.

When the sun had risen, she returned to the Kame Game shop and sat on the couch. She rested her head in her hands and started to think.

Why did "they" give her warning about her immortality disappearing? Why did they even care? Why does Kujirada want her so much? Why did her immortality disappear? Why didn't he remember…

Again, a tear tried to drop, but she didn't let it. She just sighs and leans back on the couch. Footsteps fill her hearing as someone comes downstairs.

White hair catches her eye and looks over. Ryou smiles at her and went over to the couch, sitting down next to her.

"What are you doing up so early?" K.C. asked.

Ryou shrugged, "I don't know, I just woke up and went down here. Plus, you seem lonely."

K.C.'s gaze dropped to the ground, "Well… I don't care if I'm lonely. I'm always alone away."

Ryou looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean? When your town burned down?"

K.C. shook her head, "Well, yes and no…"

She explained everything to him. Her whole life story. Ryou listened carefully and paid close attention. When she finished, she said, "Don't tell anyone, please?"

Ryou nodded, "Cross my heart and hope to die."

K.C. frowned and nodded, "Thank you."

One by one, everyone awakens from their slumber and sit all around the living room. K.C. got to the kitchen and cooked breakfast for everyone.

They sit on the table and chow down as they plates were passed out. K.C. sat back on the couch and took her book out. Ryou sat next to her and ate his breakfast.

Yami kept glancing at K.C. every two seconds, and Téa was getting annoyed.

Téa never admitted it, but she had a crush on Yami (if it wasn't obvious) and she just hated K.C.

She was really strange and she never smiled. Tears never flowed from her eyes and she rarely showed emotion.

What is wrong with her?

Me: Uuuuuuugh…. SHORTNESS! I tried at least, right?

K.C.: Don't flame or complain, Read &amp; Review.


	5. Demons, Beaches and Soul Rooms Oh My!

Me: Sorry, summers coming, so I thought this would do well. Plus, if I'm taking awhile, here are some things I might be doing:

School

Family stuff

Making it really long

K.C.: Enjoy.

After breakfast, Yugi and all his friends packed up to go to the beach on this lovely Sunday morning.

K.C. didn't really know what a "beach" was, but she didn't say a word. Solomon got everyone to fit in his van.

Joey and Tristan were cramped up in the back with Téa. Ryou, Marik, Yami and Yugi had to squeeze together to fit in the middle. And Grandpa insisted K.C. to sit in the front.

"But, they look crowded in this… vehicle. I don't mind walking." K.C. said, still emotionless.

Solomon just laughed, "They'll be fine. Just get in." before K.C. could protest, Solomon grabbed her arm and pulled her in, closing and locking the door.

He turned on the ignition, "Buckle up, kids." Seatbelts click as everyone straps in. Except for, well, K.C.

She just leaned her head on the window and just stared out the window. She sighs, 'I'm too old for this.'

After about a half an hour, after one stop, they make it to Shirihama Beach. Solomon parked the car in the parking lot and everyone fell right of the car as he slid the door open. K.C. pushes her door open and steps out.

Tristan and Joey hurried to the trunk and pulled out bags and an ice chest. They hand out everyone's beach bag. Joey hands K.C. one and she looks at it, puzzled. "Um… This isn't mine."

Joey laughed, "Of course it is! We got it for ya from our stop."

K.C. opened it and pulled out a bikini top. It had a cross strap on the front and it was black.

K.C. plopped it back in, "I'm not wearing this. I'm not a dancer."

Joey looked confused, "Dancer?"

"Hey boys." A feminine voice says. They all turn their heads. "Oh, hey Mai!" Joey greeted.

A long blond woman with a dark purple strapless bikini and a beach ball, "Who's your new friend?"

"This is K.C., she's a real cold girl." Tristan said with a worried sigh. K.C. glared at him, then went up to Mai and bowed slightly. "Pleased to meet you Ms. Mai." She said solemnly.

Mai smiled, "Nice to meet you."

K.C. stood up straight, "So tell me, what is a da-" Yami slaps his hand over K.C.'s mouth, "Oops, I have to uh ask K.C. something in private. Be right back."

Yami drags K.C. away from the group and growls, "Don't call Mai a dancer!"

K.C. tilted a brow, "Well, she sure looks like one."

Yami face palmed, "K.C., this isn't Egypt, this is Japan. Things aren't the same here and there."

"Then what are these?" she picks up the bikini top.

"That's a bikini top; the bottom is still in the bag." Yami sighs, "Look, I'm going to ask Mai and Téa to help you change. All right?"

K.C. looked at him, then nodded, "Fine." They go back to the group and Yami asks Mai to help K.C. Mai nodded and took K.C.'s hand, "Come on, to the changing room."

She motioned to Téa. Téa sighs in frustration and follows. They enter the girls changing room and help K.C. change into it. K.C. was pushed out to show the boys their, well Mai's, masterpiece.

It seemed as if Joey and Tristan fell to the ground with bloody noses and Marik wolf whistles. This made Ryou knock him behind the head with his palm. Hard

Yami tried his best not to get a bloody nose. K.C.'s swimsuit looked a little tight on her figure. The top of her chest was peeking out and showed her whole stomach.

K.C. covers her chest with her arms, "I don't feel comfortable at all. I feel… so exposed."

Yami thinks that she never got in a swimsuit before. I mean, c'mon, she does live in Egypt.

Yami hurried over to the car and took out a giant black t-shirt and a pair of swimming trunks with sakuras on the sides.

He motioned K.C. to come to him. She does so and Yami throws the giant shirt over her and (somehow) got the trunks on.

She studied herself, "Well… at least I don't feel exposed."

Yami smiled, and then realized her hair. Her long, long, dark brown hair. He digs around and found a hair tie.

He throws her hair in a high pony tail and tightens it a little. K.C. brushed it with her fingers.

After all that, everyone has gone to the salty sea water to swim.

K.C. just wandered around the beach, exploring. Ryou ran up to her, "Hey K.C.!"

K.C. stops and turns, "What do you want?"

Ryou smiles, "Me and Yugi are seashell hunting! You want to join? You might learn a little."

K.C. blinked, "Seashells?" she sighs and nods, "Fine."

Ryou takes her hand and drags her to where Yugi was. "I found one!" Yugi yelled out in excitement.

Ryou giggled and joined him. "Come on, K.C.!" Ryou calls out, "It'll be fun!"

K.C. gulps and steps into the water, shivering. She takes baby steps towards the two young boys. Ryou pulls a pink conch out of the water, "Here K.C., if you listen inside it, you might hear the ocean."

K.C. takes the shell gingerly and presses the opening near her ear. Silent whooshes fill her ears. She frowns a little.

But a dark laugh echoes out. Her eyes widen and quickly took it away from her ear.

Ryou and Yugi stare at her in confusion. K.C. frowns and sighs, "Sorry, something surprised me."

She walks out of the water and hops on the rocks. "Where are you going?" Yugi asks.

K.C. turns her head, "Up."

She continues going up on the rocks until she came near a cliff edge. She hops off the rocks and goes up the cliff until she makes it to the top.

She looks at her surroundings and her eyes widen. The sea was beautiful. The ocean was clear and blue, reflecting the sun's rays back to the endless sky.

The sky was a little orange and the sun was just over the blanket of water.

She sighs and frowns more. I bet you guys want her to smile, right? Well, she never smiled or cried for years. Why? I can't tell you, I'll just spoil the story.

Anyway, she stares at the horizon for what felt like hours, but were only mere minutes.

K.C. hears footsteps come close. She turns her head over her shoulder and finds Joey, Téa, and Marik. She sighs in frustration and growls, "What do you want?"

Joey chuckles a little, "We were just seein' what you wa doin'." (A/N I suck at Brooklyn accents :P)

K.C. rolls her eyes and turns back towards the sea. Joey stands by her, "Likin' ta view?"

K.C. nods. Téa grins evilly as an idea pops in her head, "Hey Joey, K.C. really hasn't been in the water much, why don't you give her a dip?"

Joey blinks, and then grins stupidly, "All 'ight! I'll give a sneak attack." He whispers, enough for the dark brunette not to hear.

Joey goes behind her quietly and when he was in position, he shoves her off the ledge.

K.C. gasped as she saw the water coming towards her in a fast speed. Her eyes widen in fear and screams a glass breaking scream that got the trio on the ledge to cover their ears.

K.C. hits the water with a large splash following behind. Marik and Joey high-five each other, "That was awesome!"

Téa looks off the ledge, waiting for a fear filled K.C. to pop up to the surface. Joey and Marik look over as well.

But, only tiny bubbles went up to the thin surface and pop one by one, until there were no more bubbles. Joey and Marik's eyes widen. "Um… Joey?" Marik asked.

"Yeah?"

"Does she know how to swim? She is from E-"

Both eyes widen.

Back down on the beach near the ledge, Yami, Yugi and Ryou, with a tanning Mai and a cooking Tristan, were searching for seashells. A scream breaks the silence and Yami snaps his head up to where the scream was coming from.

A loud splash is heard and bubbles pop to the top. Yami's eyes widen and his legs seemed to move by themselves.

He dives in the salty water and swims like crazy to find the one who just fell. He spots the girl he was looking for on the sea floor.

He kicked his legs so hard that they started to ache. He went deeper and deeper until he made it to her, and realized who it was.

K.C.

He swims closer to her and finds one bubble escape her lips. He grabs hold of her and swims even faster to the surface.

Back on the ledge, Marik and Joey were running around screaming like headless chickens.

But, when Yami breaks to the surface with K.C. in his arms, they stop and their eyes widen.

Yami swims back to the shore. Yugi, Ryou and Mai hurry to help the ex-pharaoh to take the dark brunette to shore.

They lay K.C. on her back and Mai presses her ear against the knocked out girl's chest. No heart beat.

Joey and Marik zoom down and Joey says in terror, "Oh god. I didn't know she couldn't swim!"

Before anyone was going to try and pump the water out of K.C., she starts screaming.

Her eyes snap open, blood shot and blank white. They flash red over and over again until she sits straight up and vomits water out of her lungs.

Everybody steps back. K.C. looks up and glares at Joey. Her eyes turn red and a blood red eye appears on her chest.

In impossible speed, she zoomed over to Joey and wrapped a hand around his throat.

She lifts him up in the air. He waves his legs around and tries to make K.C. let go.

K.C.'s grip tightens. "K.C.!" she snaps her head towards the ex-pharaoh's direction. His reddish-purple were filled with fear and dismay.

K.C.'s eyes fade back to blue and the other eye disappears. She glances around in confusion and realizes what was in her hand. Her eyes widen and let's go of Joey throat, making him hit the sand.

She fells to her knees. "What… I… I thought…"

Everyone surrounds and stares at K.C. for an explanation. But they fade to shadows with glowing red eyes. Red flames licked the sky behind these shadows and they start to burn K.C.'s arms and legs.

"Monster!"

"Killer!"

"Slave!"

"Murderer!"

"Freak!"

K.C.'s eyes widen in fear even more.

The shadows.

The faces.

Make…

Make them…

Make them…

**_GO AWAY!_**

K.C. grasps her head and starts pulling her hair. "**_GO AWAY! GO AWAY!_**"

She keeps screaming go away until a shadow reaches for her. She panics and grabs something off the ground. She slashes the shadow's arms.

The shadow seems to scream in pain. K.C. realized that it was a commoner. Yes… just a confused commoner.

But… that scream of pain. It sounds familiar? Femi? Wait… Femi?!

K.C.'s eyes snap open and find blood all over her hands and a piece of glass seeping into the palm of her hand.

She drops it and looks at the damage. Her eyes widen, she has hurted Femi once again.

He is clutching his arm in pain and his friends are trying to help him. K.C. gets pinned to the ground by Tristan and Joey.

Téa and Mai look at K.C. as if she has gone mad. No, crazy. No… insane.

K.C. didn't struggle nor move. She just stared up at the clear orange colored sky. Ryou runs over to Joey and Tristan, "What are you doing?!" he yells, "She didn't mean any of this! It wasn't her fault!"

The two boys glare at him. "How do you know?" Tristan asks. Ryou hesitates. He promised he wouldn't tell. He looked at K.C.

Her eyes were pleading to him. Ryou sighs and says, "Well, she said she was from Egypt, maybe she's like Bakura, Malik and Yami."

K.C.'s skin shivers when she hears the names. Bakura? Egypt's king of thieves? Malik? Egypt's most villainess priest and sorcerer?

What did they know about them? She never mentioned them when she was explaining to Ryou about her past.

She left those two out and the very important details. She didn't want them to know. Mostly how old she is. Sure, she knew the pharaoh and Yugi were one before. She knew because of the broken millennium puzzle in their room.

Tristan and Joey glance at each other, and then let's go of the dark brunette. She slowly sits up and curls up in a ball. She buries her face into her hands.

She didn't know what she did, but she knew it was bad. She hurted Femi, and now she has to pay for it.

Tears again threaten to fall, but she forces them back. She can't cry. She can never cry.

She can never smile

She can never cry

She can never laugh

She can never fear

She can never show weakness

She can never love

She can never show her true feelings

The consciences were dangerous. Just like today, she showed weakness and fear. This is the payment. And it always hurts others.

She can be mad and distrusted, that's all she can feel and show. But, if her immortality was gone, shouldn't she do those things again? They were the curse brought by the spell.

She feels herself floating. She slowly peeks out of her hands and find Yami holding her. "I'm going to take her home. You can all continue with your fun." He said to the group.

Everyone nodded slowly and Téa was fuming.

Everyone goes their separate ways. Yami goes to the changing room and changes back to his normal clothes. K.C. did the same, but she didn't get up from the sandy ground.

Yami chuckles lightly and picks her up, bridal style. K.C.'s eyes widen and she tries with all her might not to blush.

Yami smiles softly at her, "I'm going to take you home. We'll be walking since everyone else needs the car." K.C. nods slowly and then cuddles into Yami's chest.

Yami's cheeks turn red from blush. Yami starts walking down the street with K.C. cuddling into his chest.

K.C. didn't feel happy, but she wanted to. She wanted to smile, she wanted to laugh, she wanted to cry her heart out for her Femi.

But… she couldn't. They wouldn't let her…

Even if she wanted to so badly, they won't let her.

When Yami was walking, people that walking as well see Yami carrying K.C. Guys wolf whistle and girls giggled, saying, "That's so cute!" and saying that this girl was lucky to have a nice guy like him.

Yami's cheeks were cherry red every time. But K.C. just ignored and blocked them out.

She just breathed in the scent of her Femi and treasured the warmth given to her. She hated being cold. She always had. She always felt safe that way.

After for what felt like an hour when it was just minutes, they made it to the Kame Game shop.

Yami opens the door and takes K.C. upstairs. He lies her on his bed, "You need some rest." He said quietly.

He was about to turn and leave, but he got a hug from behind. "Please… don't… don't leave me again…"

Again? Well… at the beach she was alone without him but that wasn't it. Neither when she was attacked. Those were her choices of being alone.

What was she talking about? They've only known each other for about three days so far. Maybe she was so alone that she thinks that Yami left her alone for years?

He didn't know.

He sighs, but doesn't resist. He lies in the bed as well and K.C. buries herself in him. She closes her eyes, 'I have Femi with me,' she says in her head, 'I won't have those nightmares… will I?'

She pushed that aside and drifted into sleep. Images appear behind her eyelids.

A figure walks up to her. K.C. ready's herself for insults and pain, but a gentle hand caresses her face and brushing her hair back.

Her bangs fall back into place after the hand brushed them back. The figure cups her cheeks and leans forward.

Her eyes became half lidded. She knew that this was going to be a kiss from his soft lips.

But, he disappears in flames. K.C.'s eyes snap open and she growls, "What's the meaning of this?"

Another figure appears, but this time, it had an eye on its chest. Two others appear, but the eye was in different parts of their bodies.

One had the eye on its stomach, and the other hand an eye on its back. K.C. glared at them.

She never knew their names, but they always appear by a certain feeling.

The one with its eye on its back appears when filled with sadness.

The one with its eye on its chest appears when filled with fear.

The one with its eye on its stomach appears when filled with over flowing anger.

The last one wasn't here. Yet. But it had an eye on its forehead. And it appears when she grows insane.

She was safe there because she never grows insane. But it did happen once…

The figures melt into shadows and zoom over to her. Tentacles appear from the ground and wrap around K.C.'s arms and legs.

She struggles, but the tentacles just tightened themselves. One of them wraps around her throat and chokes her.

Back with Yami, he never fell asleep. He got off the bed, pulled a chair near it and sat on it.

He had to think. He needed to think.

He wanted to peer into K.C.'s soul.

It won't hurt her. He won't find any secrets, but he wanted to see her soul room.

Everyone has a soul room. But just one. It was always filled with the desires and hates that filled in their hearts.

Yami had one in the millennium puzzle. But was filled with so many empty doors. It was a maze in there. Yugi and the others got lost in it multiple times when they get trapped in the puzzle.

He closes his eyes and enters into K.C.'s heart. He opens them and his eyes widen. There wasn't one soul room, there were five!

He glances at each one. The doors were faded and cracked, with different colors shading them and symbols on them.

A dark blue door had what seemed like a water drop on it.

A dark red door had a beetle.

A dark grey had a jackal.

And the black door had an eye.

But the last one, it was dim, dim gold. It looked really beat up and it looked as if it was falling off its hinges.

Yami peered into the blue door. When he looked inside, a demon strikes at him. He slams the door shut and dared not to look in the other doors.

But, he goes to the gold door. He peaks inside and finds a little girl. Sitting all by herself in this empty stone walled room.

Cracks ran across the walls and it seemed they were going to collapse any minute.

He moves closer to the child. "Um…" he mumbles. The little girl turns her head and looks over her shoulder, she weakly smiles.

"Do you want to play?"

Yami snapped out of his little trance, "What?"

"I said, do you want to play?"

Yami shook his head, "Sorry, but who are you?"

She frowns, "You don't recognize me?"

Yami shook his head again. She frowns even more, "I knew it… you did forget me…"

The room starts to shake and crumble. The little girl stands up and fear filled her eyes. Four demons appear in the room.

Yami reacts and shields the child with his body as the demons strike. Pain fills Yami's veins.

"Femi!"

Yami's eyes snap open. He was back in his room. K.C. was still asleep.

Questions again race his mind.

Who was that child? Why were there five soul rooms? What did those symbols mean? Why was the gold room destroyed by demons?

What were those demons?

Me: Done! Made it longer! I know some people are like, "I can't wait for the kiss!" But, the kiss won't come now. I'm not pulling a Cinderella, if you know what I mean. If you don't, you know in the Disney movie Cinderella finds her prince and marries him instantly, not knowing anything about him. Yeah. I'm taking my time.

K.C.: Don't flame or complain, Read &amp; Review.


	6. Kendo's shed of blood

Me: I thank everyone who has reviewed and faved! You all rule! I am SOOO sorry I haven't updated! My laptop had a virus, family matters and other fanfics. :P

K.C.: If you have any questions about me, I will try to answer without spoiling the story.

Me: Enjoy!

Yami just sat there, having the questions run through his head until he hears a door open downstairs.

Footsteps go up the stairs until the door to the room opens. Yugi goes inside and finds Yami sitting on a chair, staring at a sleeping K.C.

Yugi taps his friend's shoulder and Yami looks up to him, "What is it?"

Yugi's eyes are filled with worry, "Are you ok? You look distance."

Yami nodded, "Yes… I'm fine but…"

Yugi smiles and pats Yami's back, "It's alright, let her sleep. Grandpa is making dinner."

"I'll get down there soon… don't wait for me."

Yugi rolled his eyes and went back downstairs.

Yami sighs and gets off the chair. That little girl… who was she?

He leaves the room.

K.C.'s eyes flutter open and she meets the darkness. She sits up and looks at the door. She sighs and lies back down.

Her eyes stay wide open. I fell asleep again… Why did I sleep? I haven't slept in forever and now…

She sighs once again and buries her face in a pillow. Why? Why doesn't he remember?

…Femi…

Why… why did you go… why did you leave me cold and alone…?

Why…

You loved me…

I loved you…

Now you love someone who is the complete opposite of me.

Tears, yet again, try to force themselves out. But K.C., yet again, forces them not to fall.

K.C.'s heart thumped really hard. She clutches her chest and sits up quickly. Her heart is aching. Why is it aching?

Sweat dribbles down her forehead, as her breathes turn into laboring pants. She clutches her chest and tries to calm her hurting heart.

Back downstairs, Yami is staring at his food. The questions never left, but flashes of that little girl still remand.

Yami pushed his chair back and mumbled, "Not hungry…" he goes back upstairs to his room. But on the other side on the door, he could hear laboring pants.

He opens the door slightly and peeks in, "K.C.? Are you awake?"

K.C. glances over to him, her cheeks flushed, her face wet, her hand clutching her chest. A pained look was filling her eyes.

Yami closed the door behind him and went up to K.C. He rested the back of his hand on the girl's forehead.

"You're warm…" he said.

Warm? I sure don't feel warm…

Yami lightly pushed K.C. back on the bed, "You have a fever. You need to stay in bed and rest."

K.C. glared at him. "I… have no time… for rest…" she panted. Yami smiled slightly and laughed softly.

"It'll just be a few days." He said, "It's a shame you can't go to your second day of school tomorrow."

Yami leaned over and kissed K.C.'s forehead. K.C. tries not to blush.

"I'll be sleeping on the couch. Get well soon." Yami leaves the room and goes downstairs.

Yugi is in the kitchen cleaning dishes and Grandpa must've gone to bed. Yami goes over to Yugi and takes the plate from his hands.

Yugi glares at him, "You mind? I'm trying to clean here."

Yami looks at him with a blank expression, "Yugi, I'll do the rest of the dishes. You better go to bed; I'm going to sleep down here."

Yugi blinked and nodded, "Ok then?"

* * *

The next morning, Yami wakes up on the couch. He tries to get up, but a pain in his back staggers him.

He cracks his back in pain and got up. He went upstairs and opened the door. Yugi was fully dressed for school.

But when Yami looked over to his bed, K.C. was gone. He hears a door open near him and in the corner of his eye; the dark brunette was up and dressed.

Yami turns to her and feels her forehead. Her head wasn't warm anymore. How odd.

K.C. looked up to Yami with a blank expression, "What are you doing?"

Yami drops his hand, "I thought you had a fever. How odd."

K.C. just stared at him.

Yugi, Yami and K.C. have finished getting ready and grabbed their bags. They walk down the streets to their school.

After Home Room and Japanese class, Yami and the others dive into their next class: PE. The lesson? Kendo. Since K.C. wasn't here for the normal instructions, the teacher thought she could sit out.

But K.C. didn't take no for an answer.

As the class started, the teacher picks two by two to face each other in a same battle.

Next up was K.C. vs. Téa.

The two put on their Bogu armor (A black kimono) and stood in the middle of the gym. The teacher stood in-between the two girls and raised his hands. "Taito."

Téa and K.C. grip their Tsuba's with their left hands and draws them out. They clutch their swords with both hands in front of them.

They put down their masks to shield their faces from the impact of the Tsuba. They teacher glances between the two then steps back a bit. "Iku!"

Téa charges at K.C. with sheer speed and strength. K.C., in impossible speed, blocked the charge.

Téa jumps back and glares at K.C. with pure anger. K.C. just stood there with a blank expression.

Téa tried to make an impact with K.C.'s head, but K.C. merely blocked the sword. Téa started to get frustrated. How was K.C. just standing there and blocking?

Before Téa could move, K.C. was behind her and she made a blow to Téa's head. "Teishi!"

K.C. stepped back and puts her Tsuba in her belt. Téa growled at K.C.

The teacher signals the duo to go back to their positions. He raised his hands, "Round two. Taito!"

The two take out their weapons. "… Iku!"

They charge at the same time and their Tsuba's collided. Téa tried to phase out K.C. with a false move, but K.C. blocked it with her hand accidently.

"Teishi!"

K.C.'s hand was bruised from the attack, but she didn't show pain or despair that she lost the second round.

They were both tied up. The teacher signals them to go back to their positions and raised his hands yet again. "… Iku!"

Téa started pulling full force on K.C. K.C. blocked the attacks as much as she can. Téa's anger was getting the best of her.

She was slamming her sword onto K.C.'s Tsuba. K.C. knew that her fear would show. She didn't want to hurt Téa.

Téa continued trying to land a fatal blow onto K.C.

K.C. felt some sweat dribble down her forehead.

It's not hot enough for her to sweat. She can't really sweat because of the heat in Egypt.

So she must be showing her fear. Oh no.

K.C. glared at Téa as she landed another hit on the black sword. K.C. pivots to the right, away from Téa.

K.C.'s heart starts to pound. K.C. shivered. It's so… cold…

Why was it cold? She was sweating. But that's fear.

K.C. felt a sharp pain in her chest. It felt like as if someone stabbed her right in the heart.

A warm liquid drips from the side of her forehead. She ignores it and tries to land at least one hit on Téa.

But K.C.'s eyesight started blurring, and the pain was getting more and more unbearable.

Téa was about to land a giant blow to the side of K.C.'s head, but K.C. pivoted and jabbed Téa in the back.

"Teishi!"

K.C. sighs. Téa took off her mask and glared daggers caked in venom at K.C.

A hand rests on K.C.'s shoulder and glanced over to see Ryou. He smiled sweetly at her, "Good job. That battle was intense."

K.C. frowned more and took her mask off. Yugi and the others congratulated Téa on being so close of beating K.C., but at least she tried.

When K.C. took off her mask, the warm liquid fell to the ground with a very faint sploosh.

K.C. looked down and saw a tiny red dot. Ryou notices the dot and looked at K.C's face and gasps at the streams of blood dripping off of K.C.'s head.

K.C. blinked, "What?" She felt her face and some of the red liquid rests on her finger tips. She stares at her hand.

Ryou takes K.C.'s other, "You need to go to the nurse's office!"

K.C. shook him off, "No. I'm fine." K.C.'s eyesight may be blurry, and her head and chest felt like they were shot, but she won't give up that easily.

She turned her back on Ryou and left the gym.

Yami notices this and goes up to Ryou, asking, "What's wrong?"

"… K.C.'s head is hurt, but she refuses to go to the nurse's office."

Yami's eyebrows furrow, "I'll see what I can do."

Yami leaves the gym and starts searching for K.C. After about a minute or two, he fines K.C. at a water fountain with a white piece of cloth.

He taps her shoulder lightly and she snaps her head towards him. She stared at him blankly, "What do you want?"

"Are you alright?" he asked, "Why don't you go to the nurse's office?"

K.C. just glared at him, "I'm not letting some person just to clean my battle wounds from war, I cleanse them myself."

Yami sighed, took the piece of cloth from her and lets it wetten from the water fountain.

"What are you-" Yami starts to rub K.C.'s head gently with the cloth. K.C.'s eyes widened and a blush tries to dust her face.

Yami finished cleaning the wound off and smiled at K.C.

"Why don't you smile?"

K.C. blinked and looked down to the ground, averting his eyes. "I hate smiling." She lied.

Yami frowned, "Can you at least smile once? For me?"

K.C.'s eyes flash red, "Don't order me!"

Yami stepped back in surprise, "But I-"

K.C. wrapped her hand around his throat, "I'm not listening to you. I know you are really a fake."

Fake? What?

K.C. let's go and covers her mouth. A painful cough escapes her mouth.

"Are you Ok?"

K.C. fell to her knees and clutched her mouth. Her coughs started to sound worse.

Yami took her hand and picked her up to her feet. He wraps an arm around her waist and takes her to the nurse's office.

The nurse signs K.C. and Yami out and calls Solomon about the problem act hand. Why was Yami going with K.C.? He got a little stubborn and said that he is going to take care of her at home.

Solomon would be busy in the shop, so it's the least he can do.

After a bit of walking, the duo finally gets home. Yami sets K.C. down on his bed and felt her forehead. Geez! Her head felt hotter than Egypt itself!

He took an icepack from the freezer and placed it on her head. He took a thermometer and slides it into her mouth.

The red mercury rises up and the thermometer was fully red. Yami took it out and covered K.C. with a blanket.

After a few minutes, K.C. fell asleep. Yami stared at her in worry. And confusion. What did she mean by fake?

Yami needed to go back into her soul room. Maybe he'll find some answers…

He closed his eyes and found himself in front of the five doors. He goes over to the gold door, which was more tattered than last time.

He peeked inside and found the little girl again. Her back was against him. He cleared his throat, "Hello again."

The little girl turned to him and he gasped. Blood was pouring from her forehead, making pools of red on the ground.

Tears streamed from her eyes, "It hurts Femi… It hurts…"

Yami walked up to her and kneeled. He wiped a bit of blood of with his sleeve. The child sniffled, "I don't wanna be here anymore…"

Yami looked her in the eyes and tried to smile. But couldn't. This sight seemed so familiar. He didn't know what.

"I know… I'm sorry. What happened?"

She rubbed her eyes, "T-the monsters tried to eat me…"

"Monsters?"

The things that attacks you…"

Yami sighed in sorrow, "I'm very sorry… I opened one of the doors and-"

"It wasn't your fault."

Yami looked at her in confusion. "I was scared, angry, sad… and a little crazy… all at the same time somehow. Then the monster attacked me as punishment…"

"Why do they attack you?"

"… When I feel sad, or I let tears drop, a monster with sad blue eyes attacks me. When I'm angry, a monster with mad red eyes with infinite swirls attacks. Scared, a monster with blank red eyes attacks me…"

She grows quiet.

"… What's the fourth one?"

She stays quiet, "… I can't… speak of it…"

She looks up at Yami and smiles, "Do you want to play with me?"

Yami was caught off guard with that question. He sighed and shook his head, "I have to go. I might not come back here again."

She frowned and said, "If you're going to leave me forever… I guess you are a fake Femi…"

The wall starts shaking and they crumble, except a chunk that the kid was standing on.

Yami fell down to the black abyss.

He snapped his eyes open and found himself back again. He sighs, 'Why me?'

Me: Yami is a dick to children.

K.C.: Téa is a dick to me.

Me: Téa, OOC.

K.C.: Yep.

Me: Sorry if it's short. Don't flame or complain. Read and Review~


End file.
